


【BE】ABO

by Nightfall_jarlora



Category: Blueberry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_jarlora/pseuds/Nightfall_jarlora
Kudos: 9





	【BE】ABO

blue berry x error

blue信息素：烟草  
error信息素：巧克力

一直以来，error都以自己伪装好的alpha的身份混在邪骨团里并且从未被发现，没有任何一个骨能知道他的真实性别，即使有也会早早被error用一小小点“手段”把他的嘴封住。  
“叮咚——”放在桌子上的手机震动着，error不耐烦的拿过来，刚想挂掉，发现是nightmare的电话，无奈的叹了口气，只好按下接听键。  
“今天有什么活动吗——”error直截了当地询问着。  
“到会议室来，马上。”nightmare简短的回答着，似乎是被什么事情缠住，又匆忙挂掉电话。error翻了个白眼，打开传送门，踏入大厅。  
推开会议室的门，只见的以nightmare为首的其余四个邪骨团成员都坐在会议桌上，每个骨都神色紧张的，玩着真心话大冒险。  
“你们有毛病？不要打扰我的睡觉时间好么？”error恼怒地抱怨着，刚想转身走出，就被nightmare用身后的触手强行拽到椅子上，nightmare带有威胁意味的眼神对error说，“你刚才说什么？”  
“我说，你们有——”刚想再次重复的error看见nightmare的眼神，立刻改口说，“呃，那就勉为其难地陪你们玩一下。”  
“好的，那开始吧。”  
差不多是过了几轮，终于轮到了error。  
killer看热闹似的起哄着，“error碳只能选大冒险哦——真心话没意思——”  
旁边的murder附和着，“同意。”  
“啊是啦是啦，大冒险就大冒险。”error迫于形势紧张，只好答应。  
“嗯，我想想——”killer做出思考状的模样说着。  
“去标记一个omega？”murder突然说出一句话，整间会议室似乎都寂静了下来。  
error听完后简直想直接攻击murder，身为其他身份的骨能混进全是alpha的团队里而且一直不被发现已经很不容易了，现在还叫他去标记另外一个omega，这怎么可能。  
“那我们要怎么才能确保他真的去标记了？”本来一直看似在睡觉的horror突然提问。  
“嗯，这是个问题，boss怎么看？”killer随意的说着。  
nightmare愣了一会，突然露出一个意味深长的笑容，对error说，“我弟的战队里我看blue berry就很像一个omega，平常战斗都不见他参加，不如你去标记他，正好为我们邪骨团出一分力了。”  
“这算出什么力…”error无语的说着，blue看上去的确很像一个omega，alpha以外的性别和omega的标记他也不是没听说过，但是标记blue总归来说是有些愧疚的成分在里面，毕竟他们之间关系还不错来着。  
“你把他标记了他以后就不会对我们造成威胁了啊，”killer耐心的解释着，“到时候星星眼战队那边就少了一个隐藏战力～”  
四个邪骨都直勾勾地盯着error，散发出令骨难以抗拒的强大气场。  
“好吧，我去试试…”error勉强答应下来，这件事情对他来说并不好做。  
天色稍晚时，error打开手机里的通讯录，拨打着blue的电话。  
电话接通了。  
“嘿error！真没想到你会给我打电话！”blue兴奋的说着，旁边dream和ink突然被吸引了注意，用手势示意着blue打开免提。  
“呃，嗨，”error尴尬的说着，在nightmare眼神的逼迫下，缓缓开口，“是这样，今晚你有时间么，我想约你出来，嗯，去烤尔比那里吃个饭什么的？”  
blue用眼神询问着dream和ink，两个骨都不约而同的点点头，blue才开口说，“当然好！我们在哪个AU见面？”  
“outertale，可以么？”error按照nightmare的指示说着，互相说了几句之后error匆匆忙忙挂了电话。  
“我期待你的表现，error，”nightmare笑着说，“需要我在一旁给予你指导么？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”error迅速回绝着，要是同意了到时候出什么岔子还不一定呢。  
======outertale======  
“error！我在这里——！”blue大声的呼喊着error，error听见后朝着blue缓缓走去。  
“走吧，去考尔比那里。”error一边说着一边攥紧了手上murder给的蒙汗药，有些紧张的和blue并排走着。  
终于到了，error和blue找了一个离门口比较近的位置坐下，等服务员将白水送上来的时候，blue也恰好离开去点餐。  
error赶忙将蒙汗药全数投入到属于blue的那一杯水中，起身走到门口观察着四周，这对于犯罪分子来说是个极好的地形，刚走出门口不远便有一个幽深的胡同。  
等到error再次回来的时候blue已经坐在座位上，时不时喝一口水，看着远处不知道在思索什么。见error回来，blue立刻扯出一个灿烂的笑容，“真高兴你能够信任我，来约我出来！”  
“我也是。”error尴尬的回答着，猛的灌了一大口水，却总觉得哪里有些不对。  
“话说error你刚才干什么去了，我看你在门口走来走去的。”  
“呃，我只是在…”error极力的想找一个借口塘塞过去，大脑此时却不起作用，整个骨都觉得晕乎乎的。  
“只是在找哪里好对我下手吧，”blue突然凑近说，一只手将error的手扣在桌子上，“你太不会隐藏自己的心思了。”  
“什——”error感到震惊的说着，看着眼前的骨一点反应都没有，而自己这副狼狈的模样，暗自在心里叫到不好，却已经为时过晚。murder为了让事情更快一些，特意在蒙汗药里加了催/情/剂，却没想到用在了自己身上。  
再之后，error只能感觉自己迷迷糊糊的被blue抱起来，紧接着，映入error眼帘的是他之前看中的胡同。  
“看来你还在那杯水中做了点手脚，可惜被我误打误撞换了过来，”blue笑着说，“需要我为你在这里解决一下么？”  
error极力抗拒着，但催/情/剂提前促进了发/情期的到来，霎时，巧克力味的信息素弥漫着整个胡同。  
blue闻到后震惊的看着error，说，“error，你是…omega…？”  
紧接着，强势的烟草味的信息素也弥漫出来，使error不禁蜷缩起来，混乱不清的说着，“呜…离，离我远点…”  
“抱歉。”blue撂下这句话后就开始快速的脱着error的衣服，不管对方能否听清自己的话，开始自顾自的说着，“你看我每次战斗时都参加所以认为我是omega对吧，嗯，可惜我不是。”  
alpha的信息素肆意和omega的信息素交融着，blue感受到自己在渐渐进入发/情期。  
blue抚摸着error的肋骨，感受着对方在自己怀里的颤抖，说，“以前的我每次想和其他骨友好交流的时候，对方都会误认为我在宣战，就是因为我的信息素实在是太有攻击性了，这令我很苦恼。”  
“呜…走开…”error啜泣着说。  
“所以后来我干脆将信息素收起来，不去参加任何战斗，”又将error的灵魂拿出来，玩弄着，blue紧接着说“于是你们就认为我很友好，很善良，很像一个omega。”  
看着差不多了，blue便将自己的分身从裤子里释放出来，手指划过error淫/靡的穴/口  
“哈啊——停，停下…”error不停的在脑内做着争斗，不停的在抵抗。  
本来想温柔的进行开拓的blue看见对方这种不配合的态度，便直截了当的将自己早已肿胀的分/身插入error因发/情而湿润的魔法小/穴中。  
“咿唔———！”error不自觉地挺起腰来，发出尖锐的叫声，“唔啊，哈…”  
blue在快速抽/插的同时用牙齿轻轻咬着error颈上的腺体，一只手扶住error的脊椎好让对方更好感受着自己的性/器。  
另一只手拿起error的灵魂，干脆将它套在error的分身上，开始撸/动着。  
“咕呜——要，要去了……！”error神智不清的说着，整个骨瘫软在blue的身上，乱码声渐尖刺耳了起来，“咿呀——”  
“噗噜噜—”浑浊的白色液体自error的前端射出，全书灌入error自己的灵魂中，肿胀感充斥着error的全身。  
“看来我也要努力了，”blue笑着说，开始加大在error体内的冲撞力度，突然感觉到一处柔软，便卯足了劲朝着那处进攻。  
生殖口被一点点撞开，酸涩感取代了肿胀感，使error一下子清醒过来，尽力挥舞着双手，推搡着blue，大叫道，“噫呜——不，不行，哈，别，呜，别标记…我…”  
“哈…那里…咕呜——不行…”  
error不断的抵抗使blue感到烦躁，便直接将自己烟草味的信息素全部发散出来，压的error不禁流出了生理泪水。  
blue的性/器终于进入了error的生殖口，再一次开始快速的抽/插，强烈的刺激下，error颤抖着，眼泪与口水都失控的流出，最终，淡黄色的液体再次从error的前端尿出。  
blue见此状，调侃着说，“error你不行的嘛，才这点强度就这副模样了？”  
“呃啊，顺便一提，alpha是很难满足的哦——”blue将混白色的米青液统统注入到error的生殖腔内，完成了永久标记后再次将error压在墙壁上，轻声说着。  
在error绝望而惊恐的眼神下，blue开始了新一轮的进攻…  
=====翌日=====  
“嘿error，你还好吗？”murder看着趴在会议桌上艰难的error说，“昨晚用力过猛？”  
“你把blue标记了吗…？看你这副样子怎么感觉你是被标记的那个啊。”nightmare无奈的看着error说。  
“error碳昨晚根本联系不上啊，虽然是第一次但还是要节制一下哦。”killer在旁边说着。  
最终，error用沙哑的嗓音缓缓说了句，“以后再战斗的时候务必第一个攻击blue。”


End file.
